


Repeating Days

by Starlight1343



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1343/pseuds/Starlight1343
Summary: Cas ties to sit his alcoholic boyfriend, Dean, down so they talk can about their relationship.





	1. Another Day

Bang! I flinch but go still, an automatic response. The itch on my forehead gets more persistent. “Cas” the sound of my name are almost concealed by the crashing coming from the kitchen. I avoid wincing as I hear my dinner set collide with the hard floor. “Cas!” I sigh and turn over into a more comfortable position before he enters the dark room. The light streaming from the open door sends unwanted chills down my spine. I remain still as he clambers onto the bed, not bothering with blankets. His dirty leather jacket lets out a stench of alcohol as his soft snores reach my ears. I wrinkle my nose and push my blankets aside, slowly stepping out of the room and closing the door behind me. I take a step around the shards that reflect my broken relationship and make my way to the open door, closing and locking it before finding my spot on the sofa. My body seemed to sink into the mould it has made on the couch that I call bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up early as I always do at the sound of Dean’s alarm clock. Knowing he won't be up for another hour, I push my-self from the sofa and tidy the lounge. There, it doesn't look like I slept in here at all. My mind wonders as I pick up the broken shards of my beautiful dinner set and watch it smash into the bottom of the bin. I sigh. I hear Dean beginning to stir as I take out the pan and begin pulling out the ingredients to the hangover breakfast. Bacon and eggs. I watch the sun come over the horizon outside the kitchen window. The higher it gets into the sky, the higher my hopes rise. Maybe today will be different. It isn't long before I am humming while cooking the bacon. I hear the shower turn on, and then off ten minutes later. I pull the plates out of the cupboard as Dean enters the room. The sight of him take my breath away. Leather jacket over his plain shirt and skinny jeans. His beautiful eyes reflecting the light of the sun. “Morning” he kisses me, that’s when I snap back to reality. The hint of alcohol lingers in his breath. “Morning Dean” I say, my voice hostile. I place the plate of bacon and eggs along with his morning coffee in front of him and sit opposite of him on the table. I watch him as we eat. He shifts in his seat, obviously uncomfortable with my mood. Finally, he says something. “What is it Cas?” The second the words leave his mouth, I know it’s going to be a repeat of last time but I can't help my-self. “You came home late again last night”. His expression changes from calm to irritated. He continues eating. “So what?” His voice has an edge to it. I feel the anger rising in my stomach. “I would like you to come home tonight straight after work” my voice mimics the edge in his. His knife and fork make an especially large clang on the plate. “You can't tell me what to do” his voice is spread with anger bit so is mine. “I know but Michael is coming over for dinner tonight and I would like you to be there”. His eyes narrow. “What time?” He asks. “Six” I fire back. “Fine”. With that, he throws down his napkin and storms out, slamming the door behind him. I Sigh and take in what just happened. An exact repeat of the argument we had last week. I push Dean out of my mind and busy my-self by doing the dishes. My mind turns to happier thoughts. Michael is coming over today, I haven’t seen him in months. My mood seems to get better as the hours tick away. I tidy the house, walk the dog (Sam), feed the neighbors fish and bring in their mail because they are away on holiday, take the laundry to the laundromat and get it done, I make lunch, go for a run, buy a roast lamb for dinner, and at Five Thirty.

The doorbell rings.


End file.
